Such a projectile has become known in connection with an application in a missile defense system from the pamphlets OC 2076e, OC 2041e, OC 2057d and others of the Oerlikon Contraves company of Zurich, Switzerland. With such defense systems, an incoming target is detected by means of a fire control device, tracked, and a gun automatically follows it. In the process, calculations of the travel time of the projectile are performed, and at the time of firing the updated fuse setting time is inductively transmitted to the time fuse of each projectile by means of a programming coil located at the mouth of the barrel. By means of the ejection of the effective substance, for example in the form of sub-projectiles, by means of igniting an ejection charge is assured at an optimal time directly in front of the incoming target.
Such a projectile consists of a projectile body, to the front of which a ballistic shroud and to the back of which a fuse housing are attached. A programmable time fuse is provided in the fuse housing, which consists of a data reception coil, and power supply with a surge generator, an electronic time fuse module, a fuse, a detonator and an ejection charge. A space for the effective substance is provided in the projectile body between the shroud and the fuse housing, in which an effective substance in the form of sub-projectiles is arranged, fixed against relative rotation. A holding screw keeps the effective substance fixed in the axial direction and connects the projectile body with the shroud.
A high probability of destruction is achieved with projectiles of this type up to a useful distance of approximately three kilometers. But this drops rapidly thereafter, because of the slowing speed of the projectiles.